


Beach-Bound

by AngelicEclair



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Michael Mando Characters, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: Vacationing, the Reader snorkels over to an island chain and meets a man by the name of Vaas.
Relationships: Vaas Montenegro/Original Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Original Female Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Beach-Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read or comment if you are offended dubcon/noncon elements or writing smut about bad guys! Thank you so much!

(Y/N) spilled orange juice all over the glass table. It splashed onto her breakfast - lips of peach flesh, strawberry jam on toast, and a cup of hot coffee. (Y/N) was too warm and sleepy to care. The rays were massaging deep into her tissue. On the ground below the veranda, skin of soft mango peel and orange rinds were being feasted on by swarms of contented bugs. It was only her second day in a quaint bed and breakfast on a tiny resort island just across from the Rook Islands, which was just off the coast of Thailand.

(Y/N) was fortunate enough to be well-traveled and began to hate being landlocked in her home country. She detested cliche but found herself sick with wanderlust, thankfully she had the means to the antidote. 

A co-worker hailing from somewhere in eastern France suggested a small resort for her next vacation, he even gave her pamphlets. (Y/N) was a bit taken aback by his pressuring, but she figured he noticed how overworked she was and wanted her to recover from her burnout, so she wasn't dragging her weight in the office. Her associate went on and on about how extraordinary the coral reefs were off of the Rook Islands, knowing she had been itching to snorkel since last summer. 

Just imagining being among swarms of vivid fish again, sunlight sparkling off their delicate scales caused her to daydream away her hours on the plane.

And just as it had before, being alone in a foreign country instantly cleared (Y/N)'s head. It offered a new perspective. There was a golden heaviness about the world. The sun created red hibiscus flowers on her inner eyelids, pulsing. Her relaxed body was glistening with tanning oil, stretched out on cool terracotta in her bikini. 

Despite the tranquility, something was missing. (Y/N) wanted, for lack of better phrasing, a 'summer fling.' She imagined lying in the cold dark with someone after a one night stand, panting, satisfied. How long had it been since she had been sated?

Alas, affairs are the stuff movies are made of, she thought. But, the blue of the ocean made her romantic. So did the swaying palms, and fruits, and flowers. The blue and yellow patterned tiles. The fresh blood oranges and lemons. Her private balcony.

Everyone she saw pass by below was beautiful and beach-bound. They would prance out into the waves at sunset, water shimmering like honey, or some sort of gold elixir. She felt a little self-conscious with all the unspoiled beauty around her. It wasn't similar to the seas of concrete buildings and mazes of cubicles she found herself lost in day after day.

Her eyes followed a couple heading towards the beach. The sun-churned sea repeated itself. Its siren call reeled her in, and she decided to snorkel over to the archipelago of the Rook Islands; the beach looked empty from what she could tell. There were no dots of people on its shore. 

She paddled just below the benevolent sea, peering down at its secret underwater garden, the gold coral, and the crisscrossing of sea-light. Stingrays glided below, into an eclipse of fish, darkening the swirling jade currents.

When she rose up onto the shore of the Rook Island, she took a deep breath and was overpowered by the smell of tobacco and burnt bread, flowers with a hint of wine, and overripe fruit. But the lingering scent of kerosene and gunpowder crippled everything sweet.

Close by, a wolf watched (Y/N) from the shadows, his pack rustling in the monstera, in the shade of palm trees, not far behind him.

When the time was right, the alpha emerged.

If Vaas had been anyone else, he would have been speechless - a mermaid having washed up on his shore - but Vaas wasn't anyone else but Vaas. He was never at a loss for words or anything else.

"Hello! Welcome to my island! I hope you enjoyed snorkeling. Don't worry, the fun isn't over yet."

(Y/N) turned in the direction of the voice. She was immediately taken aback. His unassuming voice contrasted his appearance. His eyes were an unnerving seafoam in the light, but when he ducked out of its reach, they bore into (Y/N), darker than cypresses. He had deep olive skin, a mohawk, and ear studs. He looked like trouble personified. And something inside her pulled towards the danger, like a housecat padding towards the road, wide-eyed and curious. 

He shuffled towards her through the sand. That's when (Y/N) noticed his combat boots. It was an odd choice of beach attire, but (Y/N) would be lying if she denied its curious, rugged charm. She wondered just how many other women he had made feel weak and at a total loss. (Y/N) had never experienced attraction at first sight before, but it was blistering and overwhelming.

"Hi...um... _Your_ island?" She grinned politely.

" _Mine_. I own everything here from the plants to the people."

 _Cocky_. 

It was an extremely unappealing trait on most people, but the sexy stranger wore it so well. 

"I'm told I give the best tours. I show the stuff the guides never get near. Fucking, I make it worth the price. We hike from-" He whistled sharply as he pointed from a random spot-a to random spot-b. "-to there."

From the shade, Vaas' men snickered at his uncanny car salesman-like spiel. His antics were unrivaled.

"We have cabanas, markets, petting zoos, fruit stands, fucking...whatever you want."

Typically, (Y/N) would have been taken aback by someone in a "professional" setting cussing, but she was too enamored to mind.

"You can buy something dry to change into if you're staying with us for a while."

It all sounded very appealing. _He_ sounded very appealing. However, (Y/N) didn't see anyone else, no other tourists wandering around with cameras hanging around their necks, making fools of themselves, drinking too much, and frightening various indigenous wildlife. Still, she did hear chattering and faint music pumping in the distance.

"What do you say? Hm?" He grinned at her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while. I don't have any money on me, though."

"Not a problem! Not a problem! Right this way, hermosa." 

(Y/N) gulped down her reservations, her face molten, betraying her. She was so wrapped up in his unnatural eyes, she forgot her snorkeling gear. It would probably be washed out to sea by the time she returned.

"Thank you for the hospitality, um..."

"Vaas." He answered.

"Vaas." She repeated. 

(Y/N)'s longing was ruby-colored. She wore it around her neck. Vaas could see it just as clearly as if her lust were a fine piece of jewelry. He would snatch up both just the same. 

Oh, her shy, curious eyes roaming his body when she thought he wasn't looking was driving him crazy, and he got the idea to give her a tour of something other than the island he had no intention of showing her in the first place. 

'Stupid tourist. Stupid fucking tourist.' He simpered to himself. All he had to turn on the charm with promises of mangroves and turtle nesting grounds and the dumb vacationists would be on him like flies to honey.

As they walked, Vaas chirping on about the many amenities the island could offer, (Y/N) nearly tripped over a lump in the sand. She assumed it was a rock, but she could have sworn it was moving and mumbling. 

A hand snatched at her wrist.

"Watch your step!"

Vaas guided her over the uneven coast. Underfoot, the sand turned to hard black, volcanic rock. Her heart squeezed at the feel of his big hand around her wrist. 

Caught off guard, (Y/N) stumbled over her feet as Vaas shoved her into a craggy alcove. Cold, wet sand and seaweed squished up between her toes as he backed her against the back of the hollow. 

(Y/N) started to panic, but she quickly swallowed it down.

'Oh, God. His face is so close.'

"I can see it in your eyes." (Y/N) blinked up at him dumbly, her fingers curling against the wet rock behind her. "You need to be fucked hard, hm? Fucked by someone who knows what to do with their dick."

His patronizing "hm?"s and "huh?"s were making her bottom-half radiate a deep, rolling, tingling heat.

That scar and messed up kohl liner were sounding the alarm, but she ignored the wailing.

She felt his warm hand on her back, sliding along and digging the grains of sand further into her wet skin. He untied her yellow bikini top with a methodical slowness as though intentionally prolonging her torture. She wanted nothing more than to roll up his tank top and press her hardened nipples against his toned chest. Sweat and seawater mingling. Every synapse, nerve, and cell was screaming for friction, friction, friction.

A handsome stranger with no strings attached. This is what (Y/N) had been craving. Her head lolled to the side as she sighed out dreamily, inviting Vaas to feast upon the swan-skin of her neck as her hands skimmed up his slick chest, beneath his top. His pupils were blown wide eager debasement. (Y/N) was silent and flushed. His big hands squeezed her breasts roughly. It was then she noticed his bandaged knuckles.

She wanted to moan into his mouth.

He cackled, squeezing his tongue in between his teeth at her tauntingly.

"Ah, cariña. You're gonna be my bitch."

(Y/N) shuddered. "G-God..." 

After aching minutes of nothing but his breath fanning over her bare neck, his belt buckle clicks, fabric sagged, and his pants fell. 

She felt the sticky heat on her forehead despite the briny sea breeze.

(Y/N)'s soft moan broke down into a sigh as he wrenched her bottoms down, his cock burrowing in between her smooth thighs, his pulse throbbing against her squeezing flesh. She sighed appreciatively, shifting her hips from side to side until they were neatly aligned. His shaft slid through her folds teasingly before he worked up a steady pace, his sleek head bumping her clit with every movement. His skin felt preternaturally-hot. 

"Oh, my God. It's so hot." She whined.

A laugh came - sharp and unbidden, scraping out like his throat had been rubbed raw. He was beaming at the pitiful wet sounds between (Y/N)'s legs, growing louder the quicker he ground. He prodded against her hole, her resistance making a wet 'click' with every almost-breach.

"'There something you want, hermosa?"

The long shaky exhale through her nose was amplified by the cave acoustics. 

"Hm?" He urged, clearly humored by her reluctance to beg.

 **"Vaas! Vaas!"** Multiple voices called.

"Fucking shit!" He snarled, immediately stepping back into his pants and tugging them up his legs. "It's always fucking something around here and not enough of _me_ fucking something."

By the cruelest of mercies, he didn't just continue through the shouts of his name.

"Put that back on. We have company." He motioned to her bikini top discarded in the rock pool below. He gave her all of two seconds to pick up the garment and tie it halfway before he tugged her out of the privacy of the barnacle-crusted cave into the oppressive heat. (Y/N) heard a commotion. Her pussy throbbed painfully as she tried to walk along, unaffectedly. 

There was a puddle-jumper in the middle of the beach, surrounded by men in red bandanas. 

"Let's get a fucking move on!" A voice trilled.

"Chop, chop!" came another voice and two demanding claps.

"What...what's going on?" (Y/N) asked Vaas worriedly, the grip on her wrist becoming tighter as they advanced. Vaas ignored her, until he reached the others, pushing her into a masked gunman whose hand instantly clamped down on her shoulder, steeling her in place.

"This is a very fucking good haul." Vaas sang as his eyes flitted around the kneeling hostages. He threw (Y/N) a wink as she squirmed in the other man's grasp, realizing the horror of the situation in which she found herself. 

"Get your goddamn hands off her!" A voice rang. A man sprang forward and rushed towards his wife and child before Vaas turned and put a bullet right between his eyes.

Everyone gasped, some shielding their eyes.

"He wasn't going to be worth any mula anyway. Fat _and_ bald." The pirate boss said to himself smugly as the wife screeched, squeezing her baby close to her bosom. He replied with something (Y/N) couldn't understand and then spit into the blood-freckled sand. His gaze was flat and mirthless as he regarded the dead man.

He turned back to the hostages.

"Are you deaf? No comprende the fucking Ingles?" Vaas shouted.

Everyone exchanged wide-eyed glances in fevered panic. 

_What had he said?_

(Y/N)'s stomach became fearful knots, joining with shameful arousal to create an entirely new feeling.

The group gazed up in an awed panic, the gears in their minds whirring as they struggled to figure out someway, any way out of their predicament. 

"I said: Lets fucking go! Move! **Move!** " He gestured wildly up ahead.

Reluctantly, the group fell into step behind an enormous man with an M-4, while Vaas waved them on animatedly. They hobbled along unwillingly like sheep heading to slaughter, marinated in the sun, and in the feverish dread of an unpredictable fate.

The protesting dwindled until hopelessness outweighed, and they headed deeper into the jungle on a beaten path.

Despite it all, (Y/N) could feel Vaas' penetrative stare on her, from his place bringing up the rear, jeering, and snarking. It was searing into the back of her skull, catching every movement with the attentiveness of a famished tiger. 

Everything else, all the screaming, resistant, tussling, and barked orders faded into ringing. Then, there was nothing but the cries of the seagulls wheeling overhead. 

In the camp, the breeze hissed through the surrounding mango grove. The sun dropped and changed the sea to red leopard. The darkening sky was the color of a poisonous flower, a toxic purple-pink. Chickens pecked at the dry earth, and goats moved through in sleepy droves. A few feet away, a butcher worked on a strung-up animal. Its flesh yielded easily, parting like butter under a duller utensil. (Y/N) adverted her eyes and squirmed against the uncomfortable bamboo bars, forcing herself to watch the sky instead. She tried and failed to block out the jeering of the pirates across the livewire jungle.

The bindings around (Y/N)'s wrists were beginning to cut. A loud, testosterone-flooded twenty-something was barking orders at Vaas like he had an inkling of control.

"Shut the fuck up!" Vaas jerked up from where he was squatting in the dirt, pointing at the man. "Shut the fuck up! Y'know, that's really fucking disrespectful. No fucking manners, coming onto my goddamn island like you own the place and not letting me even fucking talk."

Every time Vaas yelled, an arrow pierced (Y/N)'s heart, but they were not of Cupid's variety.

"Now," He pointed at (Y/N). Her skewered heart dropped. "On your feet." He snapped his fingers sharply when she buckled on her way up. A guard undid the locks on the cage, opening the door just enough to yank (Y/N) out and slam her into Vaas. He caught her by her shoulders and analyzed her face for a moment.

"Nobody's gonna fucking interrupt us this time, okay? No-fucking-body." He whispered manically. 

Vaas frowned.

"What? You're all shy now? Just a few hours ago, you were throwing yourself at me without knowing a fucking thing about me."

(Y/N) shrank into herself shamefully as her ears itched with warmth. Vaas' lips tugged into a wry grin, noticing how embarrassed she was at him airing her clear lapse of judgment from earlier in front of the other prisoners.

"Afraid for them to know what a slut you are? Coming onto my island, ready to fuck the first guy you see!" He sauntered in a circle with his arms outstretched, clearly relishing in his own theatrics.

(Y/N) was barely able to hear for the blood rushing in her ears.

Vaas giggled - a short sporadic sound - followed by another bout of laughter. Strange energy poured off of him, something potent, barely bridled. (Y/N) tried not to think too hard about the things that she wanted him to do to her, the things that she would surely imagine the second that she got a private moment.

The walked towards "the villa," which in reality was just a shack.

"You don't open this door for anyone. If this fucker opens, your brains better be splattered on the other side. We understand one another?!"

Vaas shouted at a guard.

The whole time the exchange was happening, (Y/N) was behind Vaas, on a mattress, shaking with anticipation. When three big locks and a chain on the door had been secured, Vaas turned back to a dumbstruck (Y/N).

"Don't worry, hermosa; you're mine now! We're gonna have fun!" He said, grinning ear-to-ear, childish and giddy. It pushed cold night-sea through her veins, and her skin puckered with goosebumps. He closed the space between them. Propane is there too as if his boots are varnished with the propellant. 

"I said I would make you my bitch, and once my bitch always my bitch, got it?"

(Y/N) began to shake more noticeably.

"Ay, pobrecita!" He cooed in a mock-comfort, pinching (Y/N)'s cheek. "Just focus on my touch, cariña. You were sure focused on it earlier. You wanted it bad." His rough, bandaged hand slid across her thigh.

"That was before..." She felt queasy at the admission. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry you had to see all that earlier, but I'm running a motherfucking _empire_ here. Sometimes empires are built on bones. If you don't make the cut, you get turned into the foundation for the houses of those who did make it."

(Y/N) wasn't quite following, but she wasn't going to ask questions.

Vaas wrenched his tank top from over his head and tossed it onto the floor. His body was lean but extremely well-defined. His abs were soft slopes that smoothed towards the deep 'v' that disappeared into his cargo pants. Shamefully, (Y/N) wanted to run her tongue over the taut skin and see what bulged below the coarse hair.

She despised him down to her marrow, but her sick yearning for him was deeper than bone.

"I bet I can fuck you so hard you forget everything that's on your little mind. Stuff you so fucking full of me." Vaas rambled on into nonsense as he crawled down her body. His hot tongue scorched a path across her inner thigh, making her flinch and gasp. Both his hand and mouth moved closer to her center, and as they did, she felt lava churning in her belly. 

"Wanna find out? You wanna fucking find out?"

His accent made her pussy clench involuntarily at nearly every word, even the clean ones.

"Beg for it," he ordered.

Blood rushed her face. "Um...please?"

Vaas shot up from his place on the bed and pulled (Y/N) across the tiny room, forcing her onto her knees in front of him.

"Listen to me. Listen," Vaas said, voice eerily calm, forcing her to listen carefully. He jerked her head back, and a jagged pain fired down her neck. 

Vaas licked his lips. "You're gonna beg me for it. Right now." 

He kicked his boots off, undid his belt, unzipped his cargo pants, let them fall around his ankles before stepping out of the heap. (Y/N) had noticed he was going commando before.

(Y/N) was desperate for his touch. She felt she would die if she didn't get it. So, she relinquished her pride, tears of mortification burning her eyes. She hated him, but couldn't shake the feeling of his hands on her. They were so big compared to hers. 

"Please... _sir!_ Give it to me! Please..."

Vaas' head lolled back along with his eyes. "Fuck, that sounds so fucking good," he groaned, tapping her lips with the head of his cock. It was thick and veiny, promising a difficult stretch in the future. Vaas pushed her mouth onto his pulsing shaft. The warm wetness of (Y/N)'s mouth overwhelmed him. She immediately gagged, but he refused to let up on her, pushing his cock deeper into the back of her throat. Saliva spirted out at the corners of (Y/N) mouth as he moved sloppily with uncoordinated thrusts.

(Y/N)'s clammy hands flexed, her nails digging into Vaas' plump thigh. Her jaw felt like it was verging on snapping. Still, he walked her back into the wall, caging her head between his towering form and the unloving concrete. Her lips were becoming numb and puffy from the vigorous movement. The dark thatch of curly pubic curls tickled (Y/N)'s nose every time her face was pushed down. He smelled musty with sweat, but it wasn't unpleasant. Actually, quite the opposite. His masculine essence drove her senses haywire. There was something base, something primal that unlocked inside her. 

She tried to grip one of his thighs with her tied hands for purchase, her fingers dipping into the perimeter of a rubbery scar on his oblique. A bullet wound, no doubt.

"Is this how you thought it would fucking turn out? Mmmf...You coming onto my island and getting a big dick shoved in your mouth?" He panted. The pirate couldn't contain his amusement and beamed down at her, his thumb smearing the drool from her swollen lips. Feeling the tug of orgasm, he pulled himself free from her mouth.

"Back on the bed." He rumbled.

(Y/N) obeyed his order and slunk towards the dingy mattress on the ground. He appeared over her with a shadow's quickness, undoing her bikini top, followed by bottoms.

The black mohawk appeared between her legs like a shark fin.

"V-Vaas...no. Please, not there..."

"Excuse me, but are you in any fucking position to tell me what I can and can't do? Hm?"

Defeated, (Y/N)'s head rolled to the side. A hot wriggled between her folds, and her back arched off the mattress. Her fingers dug int the cushioning beneath her as she tried her hardest not to rock her hips into his face, but it felt so good. It felt like exactly what she needed. 

The drag of his taste-buds over her slit made her tremble. She was tempted to fan her fingers through his mohawk, but she knew better.

"You're so good...at this." (Y/N) sighed, frighteningly blissed out. 

She felt him smirk and hum against her flesh, the vibrations running settling in the pit of her stomach. Her hips bucked into his face. Those haunting green eyes flicked up at (Y/N), who was struggling to watch through half-lids. He kissed her clit noisily before backing off, licking his lips.

In a frenzy of limbs, Vaas positioned (Y/N) just how he wanted her, on her hands and knees. Vaas was behind her, legs bent at the knees, leaning forward, crouching with his feet planted on the bed. He was going to fuck her like a dog. His cock, still slippery with her drool, breached her hole. Hissing out a string of curses, Vaas lurched forward and buried himself inside.

It was such a good pain. (Y/N) somehow managed to breathe her way through the raw stretch of her body as it suffered around Vaas' cock. It was like getting stabbed. The pace he set was violent and needy.

"Mmm...fuck, you're a tight one, aren't you, cariña?" 

With every churn of his strong hips, a little tender spot inside throbbed, sending dull shocks of ecstasy, which formed a hot ball in the center of her gut. The villa was filled with the wet slapping of flesh. Outside, (Y/N) could just barely detect the sound of music and chattering of other pirates.

"You like the way my fucking balls slap against your slutty ass? Huh?" He chewed the inside of his lip, waiting for a reply.

Vaas' arm jutted around (Y/N)'s body and his fingers gripped her lax jaw before giving her a light pop on the cheek. "Answer me when I fucking speak to you!" 

"Yes!" She squealed, her cheek being rubbed raw against the cheap mattress.

The jade pendant around his neck bounced off his muscular chest with every rough snap of his hips. "Yeah, oh, yeah...squeeze me with that cunt. Squeeze me hard enough, and I may keep you around. How would you like that, huh? Instead of being sold off to some other motherfucker, you stay here with me. Would you like that?"

For a moment, (Y/N) imagined belonging to Vaas, taunting his men by having his wicked way with her in front of them where they could only look on, palming themselves discretely.

Vaas let out a deep moan, and she clenched tightly. Too tightly. 

His movements faltered and she could feel his hunger swell.

Now, she would be forever beach-bound.


End file.
